


Swallow

by KandiSheek



Series: Kinktober 2018 [30]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Desperation, Established Relationship, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Hand Jobs, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Swallowing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 00:26:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16459955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandiSheek/pseuds/KandiSheek
Summary: Tony was going to have words with whoever thought it would be a good idea to introduce Steve to turtlenecks.





	Swallow

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I'm gonna attempt to write a PWP for Stony all 31 days of October. Wish me luck!
> 
> Kinktober Prompt 30: Swallowing
> 
> ALMOST DONE!! Tomorrow is the last day of Kinktober and since the prompt is to basically just do whatever you want I want to ask you guys what you want to see. Which one was your favorite so far, what kink have I not done that you might want to read, that kind of thing. Just leave a comment, if not I'll just do whatever I want ;) Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoy this one :)

It was the damn shirt.

Tony had been itching to rip it off him the whole meeting, glaring at it from across the room. He was sure the others has noticed, but he couldn't find it in himself to give a shit, not when that _monstrosity_ was obscuring the view of his favorite thing in the world to daydream about.

Who the _fuck_ thought it would be a good idea to give Steve a turtleneck?

He hadn't even lasted a minute after they'd gotten home, dragging Steve to his room despite Clint's obnoxious catcalling. Dude could suck his own dick for all he cared.

That stupid shirt was history now, ripped off Steve's neck with his fucking _teeth_ – okay, maybe Steve had had a hand in it but Tony liked dramatics – and lying abandoned on the floor. Tony had practically forced himself into Steve's lap, a hand loosely wrapped around his neck just to feel –

“Swallow,” he ordered in a guttural voice and Steve did, his throat rippling under Tony's hand, the ridges on the inside shifting as Steve's Adam's apple bobbed under his fingers.

“Fuck,” he moaned weakly, a little too desperate already just from this. “Again.”

Tony pressed his lips above his fingers on Steve's throat, feeling his throat contract so intimately that it made him gasp.

“Let me,” Steve murmured and Tony shivered as he felt the vibrations of his voice against his lips, licking at the tendons in his neck. Steve was already breathing fast as he reached down to take Tony's cock in hand, pulling him closer by the hips until he could wrap his hand around both of them at the same time.

“Yes,” Tony hissed, thrusting into Steve's fist as he licked and sucked on the sensitive skin in the hollow of Steve's throat. Steve's moan felt glorious against his tongue.

“Tony,” Steve said breathlessly and Tony wanted to taste that, wanted to memorize the shape of his mouth when he said it. He leaned up to pull Steve into a kiss, one hand in his hair and the other pressing two fingers against Steve's pulse point to feel his heart hammering.

Tony moaned when Steve found a rhythm with his hand that matched Tony's thrusts, sliding them against each other perfectly. This wasn't going to take long.

He jumped when Steve's other hand wandered around him to his ass, grabbing a handful of it and squeezing. Steve moaned at the feeling and Tony couldn't help his smug smile. Instead of commenting he went back to leaving kisses down the side of Steve's neck, tracing the little bruises and bite marks he'd left that were already fading.

“Tony,” Steve groaned and Tony grunted when Steve's hand suddenly picked up the pace. He was close, but not that close, it almost felt like too much too soon. Steve on the other hand –

Tony stilled his hips, just letting Steve take what he needed as he pulled his head back by the hair, latching onto his neck and _sucking_ –

“Fuck,” Steve choked out and Tony felt his hips jerk against his. “Fuck, _Tony_ –“

“'S okay,” he mumbled into Steve's neck, licking at his fluttering pulse. “Just let go, Steve –“

Steve's grip on them tightened, making Tony gasp as Steve came with a shuddery moan, painting stripes over his hand and smearing his release down both their cocks as he kept stroking. Tony felt a shiver run through him at the sight of both their cocks glistening with his come as he let go.

“Jesus –“

He couldn't even finish the thought before Steve grabbed him around the waist, flipping them so Tony was lying on the bed under Steve. Tony's eyes widened when Steve pushed him further up the bed without preamble, spreading Tony's thighs. “Uh –“

“Let me,” Steve panted and Tony had a sense of déjà vu just before Steve swallowed him down and his mind went blank.

Tony's fingers scrambled to find hold on the sheets, but he still felt unanchored as Steve took him all the way down his throat right from the start, _moaning_ around him and he couldn't – _Fuck!_

Steve swallowed around him, squeezing him so good – fuck, and again as he pulled off, dragging the ridges of his throat over Tony's head and –

Tony came so suddenly and intensely that he yelped, hands grabbing onto Steve's head to keep him there. His back arched when Steve started swallowing around him, a helpless groan punching out of him at the feeling. He tried not to thrust on reflex, but Steve was having none of it, bobbing his head on Tony until he was completely spent, hips dropping back down on the sheets and breathing as if he'd run a marathon.

“Holy shit,” he gasped when Steve pulled off. Tony's limbs felt completely useless as he lay there, feeling Steve press a kiss to his knee before he shuffled into the bathroom, presumably to wash up. Tony just stared at the ceiling, waiting for his brain to come back online. Fuck, that had been intense.

“Pretty sure you were a vampire in another life,” Steve joked as he came back to bed, gesturing at the beautifully red marks on his neck. Tony hummed, finally managing to lift his arm to trace a finger over his handiwork.

“Didn't hear you complaining. And they'll be gone by tomorrow, so...”

Steve sighed, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck. “Yeah. Wish they wouldn't be though.”

Tony's eyes snapped wide open, staring at Steve with his jaw dropped. Steve _wanted_ –

“What?” Steve chuckled. “I like knowing you put your mark on me. Makes me feel... I don't know.” He shrugged, looking down with an almost shy smile. “I just like seeing it is all.”

Tony made a strangled noise and Steve looked up, raising an eyebrow. “You okay?”

“I'm too old for round two,” Tony croaked and Steve glanced at where Tony had pressed a hand to his regretfully soft cock. He snorted.

“Well, it'll only take you an hour to catch up sweetheart, I'm sure I can entertain myself,” he said a little too sweetly and laughed when Tony threw a pillow at him.

“Screw you. Come here.”

Steve let Tony pull him down beside him, fitting himself snugly into Steve's arms. Steve sighed contently as he felt Tony rub slow circles into his back, stroking a hand through Tony's hair in return.

“When do you have to get back?”

“Two hours,” Tony said apologetically. “I can't skip the board meeting or Pepper will have my head.”

Steve hummed, hiding his smile in Tony's shoulder. “Two hours. Might even get that round two then.”

He felt Tony laugh softly even as he smacked him on the shoulder. “Shut up.”


End file.
